Which Continent Are We On Again?
by CatarinaJones
Summary: Summary:This the story of two classic tales, on one side we have Harry Potter, orphaned and forced to live with evil relatives. On the other we have a parent trap twist, where they know each other and their mother is dead. Dead Fic!
1. Animals are people too

Author's Note: Summary: This the story of two classic tales, on one side we have HarryPotter, orphaned and forced to live with evil relatives. On the other we have a parent trap twist, where they know each other and their mother is dead. So these are really old fashioned. So, what happens when they meet? This is a funny, heart-wending, tragic, story mostly funny that has touched the hearts of a grand total of one, for the rest, well... they are suffering from sever cases of laugh your pants off syndrome. Please read and review! But mostly ENJOY!

What Continent Are We on Again?

"Well it seems that everything is in order," the clean, proper headmistress of Bowanstine School of Witchcraft and Wizardry said staking some papers with her wand.

"I feel you will do well in our advanced studies program mi… did you hear that?" She said pausing as she thought that she had heard something coming from the dinning area. The 15-year-old teenager siting across from her perked her ears up her pale green eyes widening. Her beautiful dark, curly, red hair framing her face made them even more wide. Mrs. Dunkin, I don't know what your…"

"Shush." Mrs. Dunkin said imminently. After about ten more minutes of this the teenager was getting frustrated. "Mrs. Dunkin I don't hear anything." But as soon as she said that a professor stormed into the room looking bedraggled and covered with… feathers?

"Headmistress, you must come downstairs!" the professor said sounding hysterical.

"What is it Professor Yakel?" the headmistress said, seeming kind of surprised but at the same time bored voice.

"It's that Edwards girl again she has turned the dinning hall into a complete zoo! There are chickens, zebras, and even a lion romping about!" The professor said hysterically, sounding close to tears. "This may be what we need to get her expelled!" her tone of voice imminently changing to gleeful.

"I'm right behind you." Mrs. Dunkin said, sounding just as gleeful as the professor did. With that they both left with their wands drawn, leaving the 15-year-old standing in Mrs. Dunkin's office alone. With silent tears making trails down her face, and dripping into her hair.

"Well," she said wiping the tears off of her cheeks, "I might as well go pack."

The dinning hall was a disaster area. There were animals, and animal fur/ feathers everywhere! not saying the things that come from animals. Miss Dunkin took one look around the usually neat oval room, with people running about it with animals scurrying around behind them. Only one person wasn't panicking. A 15-year-old girl with long perfectly straight auburn hair, blinding emerald green eyes concentrating on filling her long lavender nails. Her shirt was clearly not of school regulation, it was of Chinese design. It was a tank-top turtle neck made out of real hot pink silk with a yellow dragon, beautifully hand stitched winding on the front and back. Her legs were Indian style crossed under a long dramatic ruffled yellow sequenced skirt that matched the dragon on her shirt, as she sat on the table in the very middle of the room… right on Mrs. Dunkin's plate. Her eyes didn't even glance up from her work as the teachers entered the room, with murderous glares on their faces, especially Mrs. Dunkin. She didn't even glance up as Mrs. Dunkin approached her and cleared her throat loudly. All she did was stare harder at her nails, as if she didn't even notice that 15 teachers were standing in front of her with murderous glares on their faces. After about 2 minutes of this she finally looked up and said, "Oh hi, I was wondering why my nail polish looked darker."

"Miss Edwards," the headmaster said clearly trying to contain her anger and keep it out of her voice.

"Whoa, say it don't spray it." The teen said clearly disgusted, pretending to whip spit off of her face. "Now what can I help you with ladies?" she said to the all girl staff of the all girl boarding school.

"What can you help us with? WHAT CAN YOU HELP US WITH?" screamed the care of magical creature's professor. "YOU CAN CLEAN UP YOUR MESS THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN HELP US WITH!" Suddenly the hall was very, very quiet, all of the animals and students had stopped to stare at the group gathered around the table. They couldn't believe that their professor had sworn! Clearly Miss Edwards was shocked to. Her emerald eyes were as round as dinner plates. She had her hands frozen in the position of filling her nails, but she had dropped her nail file.

"PROFESSOR!" she said looking her up and down, "I LOVE your knew robes! Where'd ya get em?" she now had a twinkle in her eyes and she was acting like she was talking to her best friend, NOT an important teacher.

"Miss Edwards, this is neither the time, nor the place to be discussing this!" Mrs. Dunkin said for her colleague as she was standing in their looking like a fish.

"What da ya mean? Are we gonna have an assembly?" she said in a bored voice, going back to filing her nails.

"No Edwards, I am talking about the zoo in here!" she replied waving her hands wildly about her. Edwards seemed to think about it for a while before she slapped her knee and started giggling.

"Oh that" she said over coming her giggles. "Don't worry, their all girls, except the duck, I'm no sure what that thing is but it's got it going on, ya know what I'm saying?" She said placing her hand next to her mouth as if she were telling a secret to her best friend, with that said they all turned to look at the duck in front of the table. He was staring at them with a wide eyed expression.

"Why is it starring at us like that?"

"I donno Mrs. D. but I think that it has a crush on the table leg."

"Or may… this is silly!" she said shaking her head her strict and appalled voice returning. "I am not talking about it the animals are girls or not! I am talking about the fact that they are IN the SCHOOL!" She said yelling at the end and waving her hands around the oval room.

"What their just new students, trying to find a place to sit," she got a tragic look on her face and put a hand on her forehead. "It pains me, to see the day that students aren't allowed in a school." She said in a dramatic voice.

"What students? I don't see any students, all I see IS ANIMALS CHASING STUDENTS!" Mrs. Dunkin yelled at her, with smoke practically coming out of her ears.

"Ah… then you do see students!" Miss Edwards replied, going back to filing her nails.

"bu…bu…th…h…" Mrs. Dunkin babbled her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"See fish are students too!" Edwards practically crowed taking a bowl of water and throwing it in the headmistress's face.

" THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" Mrs. Dunkin yelled at the top of her lungs. "MISS EDWARDS YOU ARE HERE BY EXPELLED!"

Edwards simply looked up, grinned, and skipped of the table shouting behind her, "I'll be in your office, Mrs. D."

Authors Note: This is the first post I originally had it longer but I cut it down, so I'll post again REALLY soon. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!


	2. Lovley'

Hey dudes! See I told you I would post again soon!... 'twidles thumbs'... Well... heres the post. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters, Catrina, Holly, Mr. Edwards, Mrs. Dunkin, and the school they are in at the time... wow I own more than I thought... plus the plot... hmm I have to redo this disclaimer don't I?... Well I don't own Harry Potter which really REALLY bites so... there.

"WHERE IS THAT TROUBLE MAKER!" A man roared bursting into the headmistress's office.

"Hello 'daddy'" Miss Edwards said, emphasizing the daddy part. He was wearing a very expensive black Armenia suit, with a pure silk, purple tie. He had on very expensive shoes; his graying hair was slicked back. He had a perfectly trimmed mustache; he looked like a human doll, perfect to the last detail. While his daughter wore thrift shop rejects turned into her own design. No matter how he tried to buy expensive clothes she simply turned them into her own design. Where his hair was perfect all the time, hers was long and wild, it was perfectly straight and wild. Where he was serious and believed in structure and stature, his daughter was free and happy.

"What did you did you do now Holly?" He practically hissed at her. Starring at how she was dressed as if he was appalled to call them related.

"Well daddy I was just telling Mrs. Dunkin here, that animals are people too and that they should be able to learn."

"But that is just it they aren't people, they're ANIMALS that is why they are called ANIMALS." A voice piped up from behind Holly's Father. He stepped aside to revile a girl that looked exactly like Holly… almost. She had the same face structure, and she had the same body, but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of perfectly, wild straight hair she had tamed, ringlet, curly hair. Instead of a crazy looking tank-top she wore a long white button down shirt with a collar under a long sleeved yellow polyester shirt with the school sign on her chest. Instead of a sequenced thrift shop skirt, she had on a plain plaid yellow skirt made out of wool. She wore plain white stockings with shiny paten leather shoes not rainbow socks with sneakers covered in a Chinese style pure, expensive silk. Even their eyes were different, Holly had dark emerald green eyes, that were so dark that they were almost navy blue. While the girl's eyes were pale, pale green eyes, so pale that they were almost white.

"Your sister is right Holly," Her father said his eyes softening immanently as they fell on the girl. "Mrs. Dunkin could you please excuse my daughter Holly. She can be more like Catrina I promise." He said sounding for the entire world like he was about to get down on his hands and knees and beg. Catrina was watching him with a disgusted expression, the exact one that he had just given Holly.

"Well, maybe, if she admits that she was wrong." Everyone in the study looked at Holly expectantly, she simply looked back with a happy grin and said, "So when can the new students register?" With that Holly Edwards was officially expelled from Bowanstine School of Witchcraft.

"I can't believe you Holly! I was just getting used to that school! This is the 3rd school we've been expelled from this year and it is only DECEMBER!" Catrina yelled, glaring at Holly as they rode in the back of their father's limo. Their father had already apparated home to break it to Stephanie "gently". "Don't worry sissy, there was no boys at that school anyway. Plus we need to be at home to scare off Stephy." Holly replied simply.

"I like Stephanie, besides if you get rid of Stephanie then father will just marry again."

"I know sissy, but but I I want want daddy to be happy happpy. With Stephy he isn't and neither are we. So why make us suffer by calling her our step mummy." Holly said with her goofy grin firmly in place on her face. She acted like it was an everyday thing for people to split up people's marriages. In reality it was normal for them, since they had had to many evil step moms to count.

"Holly you know we will just be sent to a boarding school… again. So what's the point who father is married to." Catrina stated simply in a defeated, depressed way. It was clear that she had given up, and that she had resigned herself to only have one family member, her twin sister. But Catrina knew that Holly had considered that her father was no longer her family to. But she still insisted not to allow him have anyone to love, even if they didn't love him in return. "Promise me something Holly," Catrina said so softly that Holly had to lean in closer to hear it.

"Anything sissy, what is it?" Holly replied, the ominous feeling that Catrina was on her deathbed, looming in front of her.

"This next boarding school that we go to, can you try not to get us kicked out? I really would like to stay somewhere for more than a month please."

"But sissy…"

"No buts, promise me you'll do it!" Catrina whispered furiously as she saw that they were coming close to their mansion, not their home. Holly took one look into her sister's desperate eyes and felt her heart melting.

"Alright Cat, I promise."


	3. Home Sweet Home

Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to post again. I just thought that I would give you dudes so time to review. But that idea got chucked out the window... what can I say when you gotta write... ya gotta write. Now I know what you are thinking, 'Shut up and post already', right? Well I will if you promise you will review kk? Ok here is the post, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Professor Snape or any other thing that has do with Harry Potter you can think off Hogwarts? ...no... Dumbledor? ...n...o... Diagon Alley?...No... A Broom stick?... well... I do own a broom stick... but I don't own the idea behind either a magical one... or a real one for that matter... PEOPLE I SAID THAT I DIDN'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER GOT IT? ... Harry Potter?... GRRRRRRRR! HERES THE POST!

* * *

"HOLLY YOU LITTLE ! WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY AT A SCHOOL FOR ONE FREAKING MONTH? YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU? YOU LIKE TORTUREING ME, DON'T YOU?" Stephanie Anne Howard- Edwards ranted on and on, as Holly and Catrina walked into the door of the old Victorian style mansion. 

"Well there is a cheerful sound to come home to." Holly stated as though she couldn't even hear Stephanie ranting about 2 inches from her ear. Stephanie gave her a glare so evil that it would put Voldemort to shame. As she did this, Catrina noticed that her sister's back was to Stephy dear, she decided that she wanted to change this if Stephanie decided to stab her with her horns or something.

"Um, Holls," she said turning her around to point at their stepmother.

"Oh, hello mother dear." Holly said as if she had just noticed her and hadn't noticed the crazy woman ranting 2 inches away from her ear.

"Listen you little , lets get something straight here, we both know that we don't like each other. So lets skip the pleasantries and go straight to why the F you got kicked out of another school?" Stephanie said starring at Holly and totally ignoring the fact that Holly had refereed to her as her mother.

"Well mother dear, I guess that I just wanted to be with you! I was homesick and I missed you!" Holly said plastering a huge grin on her face, even though it didn't fool Stephanie for a second.

"Put a sock in it you little . If that is your best excuse then I am sending you to military school!" Stephanie screeched at her, while Holly merely stared back at her, not even flinching as she screamed right in her face.

"You go get pack…" But she never got to finish, she was cut off. "I did it." Catrina stated simply, making both Stephanie and Holly stare at her, Holly with gratitude while Stephanie with shock.

"Excuse ME!"

"You heard me Stephy," Catrina replied using Holly's pet name for her. "That is Holly's excuse and that is why I was expelled to. That is also why you will not be sending Holly to any boarding school." Catrina said simply with no hint of reluctance or a lie detectable in her voice. Now both Stephanie and Holly were staring at her with shock, Stephanie cause she could not believe what she was hearing. While Holly was surprised that Catrina could lie like that, she had always thought of her as a goodie, goodie that could do nothing wrong. It was really surprising to find that she could lie just like her.  
Stephanie wasn't taking the fact that the golden child was the one who had been expelled. It seemed that her little brain couldn't comprehend that they were both just as bad. She simply turned around and walked away. The twins watched and it was totally silent, only to be broken by an earsplitting scream, "HENRY!"

As soon as she was up the stairs and out of earshot the twins started cracking up and holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard.

"I can't…can't… believe you just did…did that!" Holly said clutching desperately at her side where a stitch was developing. "Maybe we are twins after all." She said straightening up and looking her sister squarely in the eyes. "Thanks sissy."

"No prob. we are after all twins, we need to look out for each other." Catrina replied waving it off as if it were no big deal, when in fact, for Cat taking the blame for someone else was like jumping in front of a speeding bullet.

"Wonder what school we're going to next."

"As long as Stephy isn't there, then I'm cool with it." Cat replied and they both laughed again before going up to their rooms.

"HARRY WAKE UP!"

"AHHH!" Harry James Potter screamed while falling out of bed.

"Oh good, your awake." His best friend in the entire world Ron Weasley said as if he had not just screamed in Harry's ear for him to wake up, at the top of his lungs.

"Ron what the devil is the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me?" Harry said giving him the evil eye, which he was quite good at.

"No, I thought I'd leave that to Snape, when you walk in 20 minutes late!" He said emphasizing it with shoving Harry's alarm clock in his face to show that breakfast would be over in 10 minutes.

"BUGGER! Is it that late all ready?"

"It's why I woke you up!" Ron said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh sorry, I was having a dream and I guess I couldn't wake up… sorry."

"Don't mention it, was it… Voldemorte?" Ron said getting a worried expression on his face as he regarded Harry warily. Suddenly developing a squeak in his voice as he said Voldemorte's name.

"No time, we have to get to Snape's class before he kills us." Harry replied avoiding Ron's gaze and busing himself with getting his stuff ready for school. In truth, for once he had, had a good dream… he thought. As he walked along the halls with Ron. He remembered that it had been good, he couldn't actually remember what it was about, but he remembered a face. 'That face was anything but evil.' He thought to himself remembering the smile she wore. 'She looked so happy, I wonder who she was.'

"Potter! Are you going to pay attention or am I going to have to use surgery to make sure that you don't have a hole in your head!"

"No Professor." Harry replied straining on the word professor.

"Good, now pay attention." Snape replied giving him one of his famous evil eyes and continuing with his endless rambling. 'I guess I'll find out later.' Harry thought to himself.

Remember, review! Or else no post


	4. WHAT?

Hey guys! I got the at least ONE review that I have been waiting for, for... 4 MONTHS! Dudes I have to tell you the truth... I already have this story 3/4s of the way done. The only reason I am not posting is because you guys aren't saying if you like it or not or if you are siply even READING it. So I really hope you review me cause I'm Irish... And I'm a red head. You do NOT want to get into a grudge match with me. So.. read and enjoy! that ain't a threat to... well any of you really... I wrote this story for a different archive and no one even READS other peoples stories there... so me being a faithful fanfictiyon fan-fic-she-on I decided to post it here... and I have only gotten one review that is why this comment is not directed to Liljean 15690

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts... I don't own Harry Potter... If you are looking for the person who does that would be JK Rowling... It you want to read a hillarious fanfiction then by all means... stay.

* * *

"Holly… Catrina… I'm afraid that I have some… bad news…"

Holly and Catrina stared at their father with wide eyes, usually when they were being sent off to boarding school they would just be given their school schedules, their trunks, and they were off through to the next merry destination.

"I am afraid that only one school will accept you... Holly." Their father looked pointedly at the "bad" twin. Holly merely grinned at him in a pleased way.  
"And what school is that father?" Catrina quickly interupted as their father looked as if he was about to jump over his desk and strangle Holly for her cheekiness.

"Hogwarts." He replied stepping his fingers and looking pointedly at his daughters with a questioning eye. Catrina knew that look, it meant that he wanted them to respond and ask a certain question before he went on. Their father was very good at playing these games.

"Where is it?" Catrina said wearily closing he eyes as if hoping that, that would lessen the impact. By the look of pure glee on their father's face she knew that they were going to be miserable. Holly was looking back and forth between Kitty and her "father" she was never good at these games they played, this was Kitty's job.

"Oh do not look to miserable Kitten, it's only in England." Both Holly and Catrina's eyes both shot open and wider as their father said this. 'England, ENGLAND! Daddy dearest has finally lost it and was now in league with the Easter bunny.' Holly thought slowly shaking her head in horror at her father, picturing him as the Grinch trying to steal Christmas and the other holidays had always been jealous!

"Father," Catrina was now imitating her fathers position with her elbows on the desk steeped and her mouth resting on the back of them. "We live in San Francisco, California, why in the world would you want to send us to England for boarding school?" Catrina was looking at her father with genuine curiosity. She wondered if this was Stephy's plan… or if a school half way around the world was seriously the only one that would accept her and her sister. If the second were true then they would have to be really, REALLY good at this new school… or they'd be seeing a lot more of Stephy.

"KITTY! DID YOU JUST HEAR HIM! HE WANTS TO SEND US TO A SCHOOL HALF WAY AROUND THE WORLD AND ALL YOU CAN ASK IS HOW HE IS GOING TO DO IT!" Holly at jumped up from her seat and was now staring down at her sister in shock and pure horror. 'How could she take this sitting down?' Catrina merely closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in mock exhaustion.  
"Father… when do you plan on sending us?" Catrina said simply turning back to her father and looking at him expectantly. Holly stared at her in with betrayal written all over her face. If that was the way that CATRINA wanted it, then fine… that was the way that she was going to get it. Already the look of betrayal was being replaced by a look of scheming, except only Catrina could tell when Holly was scheming. Just because they were polar opposites didn't change the fact that they were still twins. Catrina got a extremely annoyed expression on her face as she realized what Holly was doing.

"Well…," their father continued without even realizing that his only children where about to wage war on each other. "Seeing as it is December 6 and Christmas break is on the 20th…"  
"Let me guess we aren't even coming home for Christmas are we?" Holly interrupted coldly eyeing the monster in front of her.

"Er… well…. No." Her father replied suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "You see me and your moth…"

"Don't call her our mother or so help me I will shove this stapler down your throat." Holly said wielding a very menacing looking stapler at her father over the desk. "SHHH." Catrina said absentmindedly trying to concentrate on what her father was saying, she had to find a loop hole. Holly scowled at her sister and humped turning away moodily.

"Yes…well… hem, hem…" Their father cleared his throat while nervously adjusting his tie. "You see me and STEPHANE wanted to spend the holiday together and you two and I have spent many holiday's together… so…." Here Holly---and surprisingly Catrina---both scoffed and stared at their father as if he had grown a second head… and a third… and a fourth… and you get the idea. Catrina held her tongue, but Holly refused to take a hint.  
"With all due respect sir could you please name one holiday you have spent with us?" Holly and Catrina stared at their father with accusing glares across the desk.

Their father visibly paled and sputtered… "THAT'S NOT THE POINT, THE POINT IS THAT YOU TWO ARE ON THE PLANE OUT OF HERE BY TOMMORROW MORRNING DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Their fathers voice thundered and echoed around the large office. Making the two girls in front of him hiss and cover there hears from the volume.

"Crystal."

Ok remember to review cause like I already proved... I can hold out for a REALLY long time... PEACE!

I have just stayed up till 11:00 at night moving my posts over to this site. I have been trying to do this for about two weeks but my computer in the other room hates me… this one doesn't and it took me two firkin weeks to figure that out… GRRR! This is how far I am so far… I am a pretty fast writer so this story will probably not take as long as normal ones… I don't have anything funny and witty to say at the moment cause my dad is yelling at me to go to bed… so I'll just say this… REVIEW!


	5. Packing Sorta

Hey dudes... can't sleep... thought I would update just for the heck of it... my brain is too sleep muddled for enen my Irish genes to kick in... god you guys PLEASE pray that I get back on track with this whole sleep thing... anyway here is the post... at least SOMEONE "cough, cough YOU, cough, cough" is benifiting from my insomnia... ENJOY!

Holly angrily tossed the bouncy ball in the air above her head. She was in Catrina's room lying on her bed watching her sister run around it like the tornadoes from the movie Twister. Her sister had to make sure that everything was perfect for this new school. She had developed this habit a while back, making sure she could run at least ONE part of her life smoothly… or at least that was what she said when Holly would make a point of asking her.

She was running around the large triangular like shaped room trying to make sure that she could fit everything she needed into her trunk… and then some. The SOME being all of her books, there was no way in heaven, earth, and HELL that she was leaving those.

She figured she could always ask Kara, one of their many house elves, to enlarge her trunk for her if she couldn't fit it in the 4 compartments she already had. She thought this to herself slightly nodding her head as she made sure that all the compartments were closed on her trunk before she would do the last sweep of the places she actually WENT in their "house".

As she stood up and wiped her hands on her skirt she scowled at the form that was still unmoving on the bed where she had left her 4 hours ago. Their father had told them his… "News"… at 3ish. They had promptly left his office in a huff and went as far away from them in their home as they could while still remaining in the state. This had been Catrina's room, and on finally arriving Holly had promptly crashed on Catrina's bed, making it "unperfected", and started playing with that dam ball, which was starting to wear on Catrina's patience.

"Holly," Catrina said with impatience in her voice to match the irritated look on her face, "you haven't even started packing and our plane is at five in the morning. There is no way that you are going to be able to pack in the morning and I NEED my bed to get some sleep before we have to get up at 3 AM." She finished the last part with a slight raise in her voice and a growl and glare to match. She was mad at her twin's lack of preparation, it annoyed her to no end.

Holly merely gave her a cold look and focused all of her attention back on the ball that still resided in her hands. "I ain't going Cat." She stated simply as if saying that it was raining outside, when it was.

"Oh, I see." Cat said with a sarcastic edge in her voice and a look as cold as the one that Holly had sent her way. "And how did plan on doing this Hollered, you are just simply going to make a cardboard cutout of yourself and put it in your spot. Mind you the IQ might be the same, but it would not have NEARLY enough cheek to fool father." Catrina said using what she had always thought was her real name when they found out that HER real name was Catrina NOT Kitty- Cat. Holly didn't even give her a glance. "Dam right it wouldn't have as much cheek as me… I work hard on that! Besides I am not going to even try to fool father, I am not going and there is nothing that he can do to change my mind."

Catrina just threw her hands up in defeat and left heading in the direction of Holly's room. Her twin could rebel all she wanted her father was GOING to get Holly on that plane. 'Might as well have her prepared for it.' Catrina thought with a sigh as she climbed up a staircase and took a left. She came to the door leading to Holly's room and sighed in defeat as she saw the piles of clothes and other trash she was going to have to shift through. 'Might as well get started, it ain't getting any smaller with me staring at it.'

Holly's room was the one room in the WHOLE mansion that the house elves were ordered NOT to clean, surprisingly by both their father and Holly. It was the one thing they could BOTH agree on… that was really bad. Catrina tore Holly's trunk from the bottom of one of the larger piles, it looked to be made up of old pizza boxes and clothes, it promptly collapsed in on itself… but not until Catrina saw a speck of white. 'Holly would NEVER wear white… was that her school uniform?'

"Great" she mumbled as she started digging through the pile, she was promptly bitten by something and heard a distinct squealing. "Just… great."

That's the post for now, I'm keeping them short... I still remember how you guys won't review for me... I still have a grudge . Nah I just want you guys to review and tell me you are at LEAST reading it, at this point if I got flames I would be greatful...begging like a dog PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Angry Author

O...k... ANOUNCMENT! I am in the crossroads of saying sianara to this story and keeping it. I gave you guys an ultimatum review or no story... I have gotten TWO reviews since the last time I said that I wouldn't post...The only reason I haven't pulled the story yet is cause of a little thing called LIFE! Which I have and don't need to waste it writing stories no one reads...any who...review saying you agree this story is crap and I'll chalk it up as a bad run giving more time to think of new stories instead of taking care of a dead plant story if you want to keep the story review in the next month saying so...otherwise...makes slicing motion across neck while pointin to story galavanting in a meadow...you get the picture.


End file.
